Garden Play
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: Grimmjow has some fun in the garden with his lover, Zane. OC AU OOC light bondage toys domination M for an extremely good reason!


**Garden Play is a request fic for Wolfspup, I hope she likes it! Though I must apologize to her, I could have finished it four days ago... I got very distracted in the book shop last week when I found my favourite author, Cassandra Clare, had finally released Clockwork Princess... And it called to me, as I tried to ignore it, it called to me like your heart would call out for that forbidden love... Books will always be my greatest temptation and weakness... (my new flat has a library corner)**

**So in short I'm sorry I got distracted. :P I'm a little nervous about this... I hope you enjoy it Wolfspup, and everyone else!**

A boy sat in the middle of his garden, it was a flowery affair, the grounds were large and very well taken care of. The grass was neatly trimmed and there were beautiful flower beds of roses and various other colourful fauna.

The boy fidgeted as his neko ears flattened nervously and blush staining his alabaster skin. Zane Ashwood sat amidst the grass, his tail (red like his ears and hair with a black tip the same midnight shade as the streaks in his hair) curled protectively around him. Zane was wearing only a pair of black mini shorts and a thick black leather collar complete with leash. On the other end of his leash was his wild blue haired lover, tall, tanned and absolutely gorgeous from head to toe. Grimmjow like Zane had neko ears and a tail except his were the same sky blue as his unruly hair. In his other hand he held a small black bag.

It was the middle of the day and Grimmjow had decided to have some fun with his lover, Zane. It had taken little persuasion to get the 5"3 male out into the garden wearing next to nothing, and the best part was Zane had let Grimmjow walk him out on the leash while he crawled like a dog, blushing like crazy.

"Zane." The word was a command. Short, sharp, and full of dominance.

Zane looked up into Grimmjow's eyes, without saying a word. The smaller male could see Grimmjow's eyes swimming with all the love and lust that he held, making his heart flutter.

"Turn around. Get as low to the ground as you can but keep your ass in the air."

Zane turned on the spot and got into position. He could feel his cock stirring in his shorts, awakening and pressing against the fabric of his shorts.

The uke heard a soft thump in the grass behind him as Grimmjow dropped the bag, then a few seconds later rifling around as the seme pulled out the first three items and lined them up neatly in the grass.

Grimmjow picked up the first item and gently ran his fingers up Zane's spine, causing him to shudder.

"Open up Ashwood"

Zane obediently opened his mouth as a ball gag was fastened in place, unaware of what was coming next. Zane was a masochist to the core, he loved being forced to expose himself, loved how his wild lover pushed him to his limits then pushed him even more and even though Zane was blushing and shy Grimmjow was the only person he felt he could truly trust, put his faith, his safety, his trust in and know it wasn't in vain. Know instinctively that Grimmjow would love him and keep him safe at all costs, in every aspect of their shared life.

Grimmjow slipped his hands around his uke's waist to unbutton the little black shorts that adorned his slim hips. In one swift movement they were gone and Grimmjow was reaching for the lube, about to prep Zane when something devious occurred to him. The bluenette pressed the little bottle into Zane's hand.

"Prep yourself Zane." The red head could hear the smirk in his voice, he didn't even need to look. About to reply when he realised his mouth was full of ball gag and his protests came out as a muffled groan.

Zane squeezed the unscented liquid into his hand before completely covering three fingers. When satisfied Zane dropped the bottle in the grass and reached underneath himself to press one finger into his twitching hole, moaning as he did so.

Grimmjow didn't want to tear his eyes away from Zane but he really needed to get out of his trousers and fast.

The red head was almost done when he felt something take hold of his tail. Grimmjow licked around the end of his tiny lover's tail, it was completely unexpected and caused a gentle moan as the bluenette gently stroked and pulled Zane's tail.

"Mmmph..."

"Oh Zane, your hole is so stretched, you dirty boy it's twitching! Would you like something big and hard in there?"

Zane nodded yes as he pulled his fingers out from within the ring of muscle.

Grimmjow smirked, he was deliberately misleading Zane, as he picked up the discarded bottle of lube and popping the cap squirted the slippery fluid over something that was indeed big and hard. Just not what he knew Zane wanted.

Zane's ears perked up at the sound of buzzing, the younger male started to turn around when Grimmjow's voice ordered him not to move. Zane froze on the spot as the vibrator breached his ass the gentle vibrations reverberating through his being as a muffled moan was ripped from within him.

Slowly Grimmjow fucked Zane with the toy enjoying the way he gently moved his ass towards the vibrator when Grimmjow pulled away, his own hard on beginning to cause him some discomfort. Grimmjow pushed the toy back into Zane and left it there buzzing away while he reached for the last item: bondage rope.

"Zane. Hands behind your back"

Zane adjusted his position, his cock bobbing slightly as he did so. Suddenly there was a weight on him as his lover tied his arms behind his back. Grimmjow's tail stroked teasing patterns on the back of Zane's thighs while Grimmjow nibbled on the uke's ears. The bluenette didn't need to look at the knots he was tying as he teased his lover, who was a quivering mess below him.

Suddenly the weight was gone and Zane whimpered from loss, a small trail of drool escaping from around the ball gag, and running down his chin.

Zane didn't have much time to whine though because in one swift movement the vibrator was pulled out and Grimmjow finally penetrated the red head.

Grimmjow felt like a dying man in the desert and Zane was an oasis, saving his life and quenching his dying thirst. Grimmjow pushed in until his pelvis was flush with Zane's bum, then pulled out slowly and unbuckled the ball gag which the red head let fall from his mouth onto the grass.

Grimmjow needed to cum, he could feel himself throbbing inside his lover, unable to take the slow pace anymore Grimmjow thrust wildly into Zane whose moans were like music to his ears.

Zane felt amazing, he didn't think he could feel any better when Grimmjow reached round his hips and began stroking his hard, leaking cock. Then he began to feel it, the coil that was his orgasm tightening in the pit of his belly.

"Ah, ahhh, mm, G-Grimmjow! I'm gunna..."

Grimmjow didn't need to hear the end of the sentence, he thrust faster and his strokes continued. The bluenette leaned forward and captured Zane's heart shaped mouth in a kiss, a kiss which was Zane's undoing as he moaned into the kiss and emptied his load over the grass.

Grimmjow was so close, Zane's hole tightened as he came triggering Grimmjow's own orgasm and he emptied himself inside his love.

Breathless Grimmjow pulled out and untied Zane's arms before collapsing on the grass, taking the young red head with him.

The pair cuddled in the grass and before long Zane was asleep, exhausted. Movement in the corner of his vision caught his eye his neighbour, Ichigo, was stood at the window staring red faced at Grimmjow and Zane as if frozen on the spot.

Grimmjow gave Ichigo a massive grin and waved, the action seemed to bring Ichigo back to life as the young man ripped his curtains closed and was gone.

Grimmjow pulled Zane close and laughed to himself as he closed his eyes, too tired to carry on.

**Well...? Do you like it? Please review!**


End file.
